An air-cooled refrigerator is generally provided with an independent cooling compartment for placing an evaporator, and an air channel at the rear side of a storage compartment to deliver cooling air in the cooling compartment to the storage compartment. An air door is arranged in the air channel for opening or shielding the air channel or adjusting the ventilation area of the air channel so as to adjust the temperature of the storage compartment.
In the prior art, the air door is usually an electric air door, which is accurate in adjustment and high in controllability, but relatively high in cost, complicated in structure and cumbersome in control, and consumes a certain amount of electrical energy during use.